<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>太阳底下无新鲜事 by hellgoose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993517">太阳底下无新鲜事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellgoose/pseuds/hellgoose'>hellgoose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Constantine (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 影版路康</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellgoose/pseuds/hellgoose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>为了彼得开始看哈姆雷特，然后看第一节的时候，终于终于拾起了在日蚀下的这个梗。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer rofocale/John constantine, 路西法洛夫卡勒/约翰康斯坦丁</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>太阳底下无新鲜事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有血红慧星出现於日 , 月因全蚀而不明於夜。<br/>
——哈姆雷特</p><p> </p><p>不祥之兆，伴随着恶意的拜访。</p><p>虽然已经是现代社会，人们对于认知范围宇宙空间有着一套自成一体的解释。但天使和恶魔的存在打破着人类的现有常识。</p><p>处于正常的世界并不能够体会到——异常的天气会使灵场紊乱，感受着这种力场的变化的康斯坦丁早就在他从新闻上开始播报要出现百年一遇的日全蚀时开始准备自己的退路。有些糟糕的东西更容易从夹缝中显于人间。比如那位犹太圈的囚犯，地狱的阴暗之主，过去的天使长，现在的撒旦。</p><p>当太阳被月球挡住他的光辉，血色的阴影降临。天空在日蚀的作用下显得一片黑红，但这些康斯坦丁并没有看到，他用隔绝星界意识窥探的法阵刻在了地下室的每个角落——他特地选择了没有窗户的房间，甚至在他在胸口也画了一个专门可以防止路西法寻找到他位置的反侦察法阵——只要拥有对方身上的物品就可以实现。康斯坦丁虽然不想承认，但不知不觉中获得了很多。周围摆着数不清的圣水和十字架。既要防范路西法，同时其他恶魔也可能趁机捣乱。</p><p>午夜老爹曾经说过，夜晚的雷鸣是撒旦饥饿的表征。而日蚀则是他可以轻易来到人间的契机。毕竟他过去曾经是光，现在却对光避恐不及。</p><p>康斯坦丁躲在自己的避难所中，寄希望于对方降临人间而忽略掉自己这个对方“最渴望的灵魂”的想法像是过于天真。但只要躲过日蚀，路西法便必须返回地狱，作为暂时性获得强大力量的反噬。面对无法抗衡的路西法，避免自己失去最珍贵的自由意志和灵魂，暂时的退让也是明智之举。</p><p>他作为驱魔人在这个时候本更应该去把趁机出逃的纯血恶魔赶回自己的地狱老巢，但路西法可能会出现让他必须先保全自己的屁股，再做他想。</p><p>即使看不到任何外面的景象，但他身体的躁动告诉他日蚀已经开始了。星界的缝隙正在被打开。灵媒总是能够更轻易的了解地狱的动向。</p><p>他站在法阵之中，警惕着周围的一切，耳边的咀嚼声响起，好像万千虫子啃噬骨头的声音，让人心头发痒。无数翅膀煽动随着风声传到他的耳中。这是由于康斯坦丁的灵觉过于敏锐，竟然可以从缝隙中窥探到地狱的。他双手支持趴跪在地面上，对于人类——即使是驱魔人康斯坦丁来说，过度的接触地狱会造成相当大的精神压力。一滴汗从他的鼻尖落在地上，声音在寂静的房间中显得格外刺耳。</p><p>“康斯坦丁”</p><p>“约翰.康斯坦丁”</p><p>地狱在寻找他。</p><p>恶魔没有办法找到他，但自己的反锁的房门忽然被敲响。</p><p>“砰”“砰”“砰”</p><p>康斯坦丁一个激灵，从地上爬了起来。</p><p>“是康斯坦丁先生吗，有你的外卖”对方的声音有些颤抖。</p><p>这听起来像是个玩笑，他看着自己堆在一旁的军用压缩饼干和啤酒。</p><p>把自己反锁在地下室的坏处就在他并没有办法给自己留下另一个逃跑通道，即使康斯坦丁会一些咒语 也无法从一个空间转移到另一个空间。</p><p>人类找到了他。</p><p>他认命的打开房门，果然那位一脸恐惧的外卖员后面站着给了他一个亲切又狰狞笑容的路西法。他不希望有人因为他的原因受苦，路西法已经伤害了太多他身边的人。</p><p>由于康斯坦丁配合的态度，路西法似乎认为没有伤害那位可怜的外卖员的需要，于是放开了对方脖颈，外卖员被甩到一边，连滚带爬的离开了甚至他带走了开门之前说要给康斯坦丁的外卖。他离开的那么迅速，让康斯坦丁甚至有些羡慕他。</p><p>“我在其他人的记忆中发现了你，约翰，如果要躲我，应该换掉你这么‘康斯坦丁’的黑色西装，也许还能让我费一些功夫”</p><p>对方的话让他明白为什么他的准备白费，虽然于事无补，他将自己的西装丢在了圣水桶上，最近一段时间他不会再想穿了。</p><p>康斯坦丁看了看自己准备的圣水，路西法来的克制，但那些圣水依然颤抖的厉害。即使法阵可以掩盖对方的试探，但他的真实存在是无法掩盖的。</p><p>“你来……的可真快”</p><p>“邀请我们的小约翰看日蚀”路西法拉起康斯坦丁的一只手试图在上面印上一个亲吻，无视掉康斯坦丁若有若无的挣扎，他成功接触到了对方的指尖。</p><p>“你对我可真好”康斯坦丁毫无诚意并有些刻薄的说，语气显得异常干瘪。</p><p>被迫的被拉着手跟路西法走在大街上，康斯坦丁看到街上有人看着头顶的太阳惊呼，人们总是喜欢凑这种什么几十年一遇的流星，百年一遇的彗星的热闹，却不曾想邪恶正是在他们惊呼的时候潜入人间。</p><p>有人在街上举着世界末日的告示牌，康斯坦丁不看路西法，也能体会到其中的讽刺。</p><p>日蚀已经开始了，天空的颜色现在正在接近地狱的颜色，这是两界边界重叠的迹象。好在日全蚀结束之后，就会恢复正常。趁机作乱的恶魔也会被拖回地狱，这个时期地狱对恶魔行为的默许是为什么人间会存在混血恶魔的原因。</p><p>康斯坦丁抬头看了一眼太阳，被路西法捂住了眼睛。由于突发的状况他忘记了这个时候直视太阳眼睛会瞎。生理性眼泪顺着指缝留在路西法的手上。</p><p>“约翰，如果你想要变成瞎子，我可以帮忙把你眼睛挖出来。”路西法的声音在他耳边响起，另一只手捏住了他的下巴。</p><p>康斯坦丁感觉到耳边呼出的热气，让他想要逃离。这个日月相遮，天地昏暗的时期，他无处可逃。</p><p>“感谢你的慷慨，但是不必了”只要路西法肯亲吻他的眼窝，即使他瞎掉，也可以瞬间长出一对眼睛。如果不是因为他是恶魔，可能会被当成埃斯库拉庇乌斯看待，成为现代的医学之神，毕竟还有谁徒手治好癌症。但这一切只由地狱之主的心情，这让驱魔人的心情更加低沉且压抑。对方巴不得自己变成个小瞎子，这样更方便他的卑劣目的。</p><p>康斯坦丁的睫毛微颤，扫在路西法的手心，扫的路西法的心里痒痒的，他看着康斯坦丁的脸，伸出自己的舌头舔了对方的脖子。</p><p>驱魔人把手放在路西法的手腕上，把盖在他眼前的手掌甩了下来。</p><p>路西法的另一只手环着他，从自己的上衣口袋掏出一副观日蚀的专用墨镜，带在康斯坦丁的脸上，并用手指向上推了推。将康斯坦丁转过身来，捏着他的双肩表情显得相当满意，只不过力道有些大，康斯坦丁的衬衣都被路西法捏皱了。</p><p>不知不觉中，康斯坦丁被路西法带到了一处湖边，湖中游荡着几只无所事事的天鹅。四处寂静无人，只有他俩以及注视着他们的太阳。</p><p>路西法拉着他坐到了长椅上，木质的长椅带着新漆的味道，那种混合物的气味很像地狱，让人想起硫磺，沥青，汽油，火药的混合。他们都一样的难闻，难闻中带着让人莫名想要再吸入一口的诱惑，这是地狱的特征。</p><p>路西法抱着康斯坦丁坐在自己腿上，康斯坦丁索性靠在路西法的怀里开始借由对方带来的眼镜看起了太阳，这时太阳已经被遮住了一半。</p><p>路西法出现的目的一目了然，他想要康斯坦丁。即使得不到灵魂，他也想先要一些利息。</p><p>由于在路西法身边可以屏蔽掉来自地狱的嘈杂信息，反而他比起直面星界的裂缝时精神上显得更加轻松。他可以不带痛苦的观看太阳被吞噬的奇观，即使他现在讨厌日蚀。如果不是日蚀，他也不需要躲藏，或者被路西法找到。</p><p>路西法用自己的膝盖分开了康斯坦丁的双腿，怀抱着他的腰。</p><p>手指不出意料的伸向了康斯坦丁的胸口，即使没有较大的负面影响，撒旦依然反感约翰身上的法阵。那是对方反抗他的证明，法阵的运转还依托于他的羽毛。他把康斯坦丁藏在胸口用绳子挂着的那个羽毛摘了下来，用魔力将其揉成了一团以太，放进了康斯坦丁的身体里。</p><p>康斯坦丁永远不会珍惜他送的东西，会挂在胸口只不过是为了阻挡他的查找。现在那根羽毛会跟他融为一体。</p><p>康斯坦丁身体一震，感觉到了那个羽毛的能量洗刷着他的全身，最终汇集到了自己的后背肩胛骨的位置。</p><p>撒旦舔食着康斯坦丁的脖子，捞起康斯坦丁的衬衫用力的擦拭来消除康斯坦丁画在胸口的法阵图案。</p><p>“喂，这是我新买的衬衫”康斯坦丁小声反抗，他感觉胸口被摩擦的有些发疼，毕竟那些涂料干掉之后比较难清除。</p><p>但更加难以忍受的是，路西法故意对双乳的折磨，被手指捏起的乳头，用尖锐的指甲掐住作为细微的惩罚。指腹之下的粉色乳头变得挺立起来，暴露在空气之中。</p><p>康斯坦丁没有抬头，但是也能通过湖边倒影看清楚水中的日蚀，而水面则倒映着地狱的场景，那些恶灵争相想从水面爬出，可惜那只是地狱与人间重合的幻影而非真实的通道，这时那几只天鹅已经消失不见。就连动物也有敏锐的危险本能，知道要离地狱远一点。康斯坦丁，你在做什么。</p><p>撒旦的另一只手伸向他胯下的软肉，在这种情况下硬起来是不容易的。但路西法使这件事变得简单，地狱的恶魔会因为以路西法的名义实施性魔法而被地狱惩罚。但当撒旦以自身的名义去做这件事的时候，这一切就变得十分轻而易举。</p><p>仅仅是漫不经心的触碰，康斯坦丁的身体也会随之被唤醒。被揉搓的阴茎已经开始产生反应，他甚至想要更多，于是向路西法的手指蹭了蹭，却被对方固定在怀里。</p><p>“不要躲着我，约翰”路西法的舌尖正好可以碰到康斯坦丁的耳廓。灵活的舌头伸进康斯坦丁的耳朵，缓慢地进出，更加清晰的水声在他脑内响起。</p><p>解开裤子的动作是那么的轻，就好像未曾发生。但康斯坦丁的西服裤子已经掉到了草地上，只有一根裤管还堪堪挂在他的脚腕上。</p><p>康斯坦丁不耐的在路西法的怀中扭动，以摆脱这种无法控制的情潮，却因为自己的要害隔着仅剩的一层布料被撒旦握在手中，不得其法。他的双腿被分得很开，一低头就可以看到路西法伸到他下身的手，于是他抬头看向天空，不去看路西法的动作，感觉反而更加敏感。</p><p>撒旦的手带着燥热，“恒星的运行会见证，你属于地狱”。</p><p>才不会，康斯坦丁心想。</p><p>“你能不能闭嘴，只有阳痿的男人才会话这么多”，路西法在性爱中的废话总让人恼火到想要抽身离开。</p><p>“哦，你明明知道它的厉害”</p><p>康斯坦丁能够感觉到戳着他屁股的阴茎散发的热度，这让他有些口渴。当路西法将手指伸到他嘴里时，他甚至有些想要干呕。路西法的手指上有抽过的雪茄的味道，搅和在他的嘴里，让他不自觉的分泌出更多的唾液。</p><p>只有两人的呼吸声和路西法撸动康斯坦丁的性器发出的声音，除此之外湖边一片寂静。</p><p>从康斯坦丁越来越粗的呼吸声中，路西法不难得出结论。在康斯坦丁射出精液之后，撒旦终于将沾满白色粘液的手从康斯坦丁的下身抽了出来。</p><p>他放进自己嘴里舔了舔，“要开始了，约翰”，他将还在余韵中的康斯坦丁转了过来，跪坐在他的大腿上。</p><p>康斯坦丁半抬着屁股，不愿离路西法的性器太近，这让他有些退缩。</p><p>驱魔人的小腹还处于不应期的抽搐中，恶魔就将自己残留着些许精液的手指伸进了对方甬道。对阴茎的刺激似的后穴放松了很多，可以轻易的塞进两根手指，在抽插的同时路西法的拇指在康斯坦丁的屁股上滑动。</p><p>当康斯坦丁试图挺直腰，躲开路西法的手指时，却被直接摁住，顶进了最深处。</p><p>“别……这样看着我，好像你是受害者一样，小混球”</p><p>康斯坦丁张了张嘴，从牙缝中挤出“你这个……混蛋”，却被路西法咬住了喉咙，在喉结上轻轻啃咬。</p><p>康斯坦丁的全身开始出现一种需求的骚痒，从尾椎顺着脊髓爬到了太阳穴，这使他不自觉的加紧自己的屁股，甬道需求着路西法的指节。但路西法却在这时抽出自己的手指，被进入的后穴还没有闭合，缩动着寻求什么更加适合的东西。康斯坦丁发出了欲求不满的哼叫。</p><p>路西法抓起康斯坦丁本来虚搭在自己肩头的手，放在嘴边亲吻，然后引导他摸向自己的腰带。康斯坦丁低下头，比起平时一脸冷漠的样子更带着一些病态的潮红。</p><p>康斯坦丁伸手拉开路西法的裤链，将在裤子中的阴茎释放出来。</p><p>“我的好孩子”路西法亲吻康斯坦丁的脸颊和嘴角。</p><p>康斯坦丁试图躲开，被摁着脑袋来了一个深吻。</p><p>“把这话省下，留给你的儿子吧”康斯坦丁看着自己身下路西法的勃起，不自觉的喉头滚动。他究竟是如何把这玩意塞到自己身体里面的，这也是地狱的魔法吧。</p><p>他向来不会因为自己的阴茎感到自卑，面对路西法时，他知道那玩意不是人类能长出来的。</p><p>官能的享受是如此轻易的让人沦陷，香烟，性爱，激素带来的错觉，让人暂时堕落。康斯坦丁从来也不是个高尚的清教徒，他不信教，他信奉香烟和酒精。尼古丁等于慢性自杀，跟恶魔的性爱更是让他直坠地狱。但等着瞧吧，路西法。康斯坦丁看着他眼前的恶魔头子笑了起来，一切才刚刚开始，远不到结束的时候。他会保护好自己的灵魂，地狱不会是他永恒的归属。</p><p>不需要用手扶着恶魔的阴茎，由于地狱的阴茎足够的硬，康斯坦丁只要动动屁股可以直接吃进去一小部分。接着他坐了下去，即使经过了润滑，依然是个艰难的过程。阴茎撑开了康斯坦丁甬道的褶皱。这让康斯坦丁的身体变得满涨起来，带来一种幸福的错觉。他不需要低头看也能感觉出来，他的小腹甚至被阴茎撑出一个轮廓。他趴跪在恶魔的胸前，脚上的鞋子也被对方脱下，蜷缩的脚趾代表着他官能的享受达到了极点。但是精神上，他恨这一切，他恨自己的妥协，他不得不承认他对路西法的谄媚。</p><p>如果还不能认识到对方对自己的喜爱是出于某些报复性的目的，他就不是康斯坦丁了。地狱堕落了数以亿计的妓女或者什么美貌情人，路西法喜欢来找他，怎会是因为如此的垂涎他的屁股。只不过是来寻找自己在驱魔人那丢掉的尊严罢了，通过这种生理上的征服。康斯坦丁，看开一点，除了你，谁能把地狱的主人当免费的按摩棒呢。</p><p>当他沉迷于不着边际的想法来抵抗对于路西法的依赖，忽然的疼痛袭来，他的后背肩胛骨好像裂开一样，他蜷缩在路西法怀里，忽然背后展开了阴影，他长出来一对翅膀。</p><p>“——奏效了，约翰，看看你的新翅膀”路西法抚摸着新生的根羽，带起康斯坦丁疼痛的一个激灵。是路西法塞到自己身体里的羽毛起了作用。</p><p>路西法并没有对此多做安抚，反而用另一种方法让驱魔人忽略掉了这份疼痛。</p><p>性爱的刺激，让康斯坦丁无瑕多顾，射过一次的阴茎在路西法的衬衣上摩擦着，一次次被进入到最深的点，快感积蓄到性器在没有任何碰触下渗出淫液，被路西法用西装巾绑住的阴茎无法释放。</p><p>试图自行解开却被路西法用一只手抓住了两只手的手腕。整个人湿哒哒的，身下粘连的位置，抽插之间精液止不住的向外溢出。由于被路西法控制着手腕和腰，他没有办法让路西法硬挺的阴茎从他体内滑出。只有深和更深的区别。</p><p>终于在他到达崩溃的边缘，路西法解开了阴茎上的白色丝巾。精液射到了两人下腹之间，只不过路西法依然穿着衣服。康斯坦丁的翅膀也随着高潮全部张开，甚至有几根羽毛掉落。他甚至在颤抖。</p><p>路西法放开了握住康斯坦丁手腕的手，不出意外上面出现了一圈红紫。还没有释放的恶魔用手掌托着康斯坦丁的屁股，决定掌握主动。放弃挣扎的康斯坦丁开始做出一些反应，不再闭紧自己的嘴巴，让些许声音从被烟熏坏的嗓子发出。</p><p>在一次灭顶的快感之后，甬道溢满了路西法的精液，在阴茎的进出之间，顺着屁股流到了路西法的指缝。</p><p>“你真可爱，像个洋娃娃”这是康斯坦丁曾经用来跟女恶魔调情的话，结果被用在现在这种情况显得异常讽刺。也许地狱的洋娃娃屁眼里面会塞满精液，但人间的不会。</p><p>日蚀还在进行。</p><p>路西法驾着康斯坦丁胳膊抱起，随着他们两个人的分开，性器从康斯坦丁的身体里滑出，满溢的精液失去了障碍，开始争先恐后的离开康斯坦丁的身体，顺着大腿蜿蜒下流。</p><p>路西法脱下来他钟爱的西装外套，铺在了地上。他将康斯坦丁放了上去。并没有多大作用，只是可以避免地上的草坪接触到裸露的皮肤，但是新生的翅膀依然只能在草坪上铺开。</p><p>太阳在他的头顶，路西法的身体挡在他眼前。阳光使他眯起眼睛，只能看清路西法的轮廓。除了胸腹的震动，康斯坦丁就像是一具尸体任由路西法摆弄。路西法用手压住驱魔人新生的翅膀，使得他完全无法动弹。挤进约翰两腿之间，抬起了他的屁股。康斯坦丁看着头顶的太阳随着路西法的一次次被路西法的身影遮盖，眼前的景象忽明忽暗。地狱距离人间更近了，他听到了地狱的低语呢喃。</p><p>“接受他”</p><p>“约翰，把一切奉献给主人，来陪伴他”</p><p>“美味的肉体”</p><p>“康斯坦丁……地狱……灵魂……永恒”</p><p>“计划……人间”</p><p> </p><p>这些声音就像是从康斯坦丁自己的脑子里发出来的。</p><p>由于逆光，康斯坦丁看不清路西法的眼睛，早已从绿色变成了诡异的红。这是他情绪激动的表现</p><p>“你的灵魂是我的”路西法重复着，带着某种毁灭性的癫狂，也许是日蚀带给他的某种预示。如果连康斯坦丁都无法得到，他用什么来管理地狱以及未来属于他的人间。</p><p>康斯坦丁对路西法这种宣言颇为厌恶，这带给他太多没必要的麻烦，但依然会为之悸动。这心情中带着莫名的狂喜和无尽的恐惧。</p><p>太阳正在被地狱侵蚀，康斯坦丁也一样，只不过他收到的侵蚀更为严重。</p><p>路西法一下一下掘进康斯坦丁的身体，带动驱魔人的晃动。康斯坦丁在这种如同晕车的晃动中一下子能看到半缺的太阳，一下子只能看到路西法镶着太阳光芒的发顶。他想要抓住什么，他紧紧的扣住他身下路西法的西装，双脚不自觉的扣住路西法的后背，这让他在这其中找到一些主动。</p><p>两人相连的部分发出肉体相互撞击的水声，康斯坦丁甚至出了一些薄汗，身下的泥泞让他感觉自己陷入沼泽，即使脱下了大部分甚至是全部的衣服也不会感觉到冷，这得益于路西法的碰触。</p><p>地狱的阴茎不知疲倦地开发着康斯坦丁的屁股，穴口被操地无法合拢，精液顺着阴茎的进出被挤出，即使被填满涨到小腹鼓起，但在无法满足的欲望之下只能徒劳的索求。</p><p>康斯坦丁半张着嘴无法合拢，好像就好像合上嘴就无法呼吸。屁股被操到发麻，于是他用自己刚刚哑掉的嗓子对路西法说“路西法，我可以承认你不早泄，但你是不是有射不出来的病”</p><p>说完这句话的康斯坦丁被捏住了阴茎，路西法用指甲掐住了他的龟头，带着无奈的笑意开始揉搓。即使沉浸在无法言喻的快感之中，康斯坦丁也不会轻易表明。</p><p>路西法的动作堵住了康斯坦丁的嘴，然后他在康斯坦丁耳边“亲爱的，是你缺乏足够的性魅力”</p><p>“如果是这样，你最好换个…对…象”虽然这么说，但康斯坦丁却绞紧了埋在他身体里的性器。</p><p>路西法放开了康斯坦丁的翅膀，将他从地上拉了起来，阴茎并没有拔出。就着这个姿势，驱魔人跪坐在路西法身上，撒旦抱住康斯坦丁的脑袋。</p><p>“永远不要想我对你失去兴趣后会放过你，所以你最好让我保持对你的兴趣”俩人四目相对，路西法的话中没有感情只有警告。这让康斯坦丁感到恐惧和不悦。</p><p>路西法是个混蛋，他早就知道。</p><p>“给我一根烟”康斯坦丁没有理会路西法的话，这个时候他想要抽烟。</p><p>“你想要什么牌子的”路西法从地上的西装口袋中摸索出一个烟盒。</p><p>“长江的”那个烟盒没有任何商标，路西法从中取出一根烟塞到了康斯坦丁嘴里，确实是长江的味道。用舌头舔了一下烟的另外一端，火星在两人之间划亮。只有火星是亮的。</p><p>这时天空更加昏暗，太阳距离全蚀只差一个弯弯的角。散落的红光照射在大地上，逢魔时刻即将完全降临。</p><p>康斯坦丁狠狠的吸了一口烟，呼出的气息全部喷在了路西法的脸上。这让路西法又高兴了起来。驱魔人在心里不知道骂了路西法多少遍，他失去了力气，除了还能抽烟之外不想再动。这时路西法他托起康斯坦丁的脸，让他看向天空。日全蚀悄然而至，路西法一阵抽动，在此刻射在了康斯坦丁的身体里。而康斯坦丁早已射不出任何东西。</p><p>“记住这次日蚀，康斯坦丁，恒星的运行交错，象征着你真正的命运”</p><p>路西法离去之时，康斯坦丁松了一口气，他强忍着躺在地上休息的念头，他已经在这躺的够久了。开始从地上捡起自己的衣服，衬衣已经被路西法撕坏，他只能穿着路西法留下的外套和自己面前能用的西装裤子。好在他的翅膀已经消失了，不会引人注意，在消失之前被路西法薅走了好几支根部柔软的羽毛，路西法想让他记住这份疼痛，珍惜自己送给他的羽毛。康斯坦丁不想再激怒路西法，但眼神中全都是“你在说什么屁话”</p><p>当他回到家中时，从后穴流出的精液已经干涸，精神和身体上的压力使他放弃了先去洗澡的念头。一头扎进了床上，他只希望路西法不要在他的梦里出现。但他的愿望也会落空，不是吗？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>